1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap retainer for retaining a strap, belt or the like in place on a substrate such as a bag, knapsack, garment, tent or the like.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed numerous lash devices including strap retainers in which contrivances have been incorporated to reduce wearing of the sewn thread attaching the device to the substate and to eliminate curling up of the edges of the device. A typical such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,333 which provides a thin patch-like plate having a recessed attaching area defined between a raised peripheral border region and a plurality of projections and a uniform recessed underside defined by a continuous narrow peripheral marginal edge. While the thread sewn in the attaching area is protected by the projections against abrading wear with an extraneous object, the portions of the thread that are exposed in the recessed underside are still liable to abrasive wear. Furthermore, with a thin flexible substrate, the thread sewn thereto through the underside of the plate urges the substrate to move inwardly of the marginal peripheral edge of the plate, resulting in a gap between the substrate and the plate which would in turn lead to curling up of the edge of the plate.